Sakura's Nightmare, Fai's Solution
by FearfulHeartofFire
Summary: In the middle of their journey, on an unknown world, Sakura and Fai sit around a campfire while the others are away looking for her feather. While Sakura sleeps, she has a terrible nightmare and has trouble going back to sleep when it wakes her up. Fai has an idea that'll help. :)


Sakura's Nightmare, Fai's Solution

A small campfire crackled lightly, illuminating the forms on either side of it. Sakura slept soundly, while Fai remained awake, tending to the flames. Syaoran, Kurogane, and Mokona had left not too long ago to look for clues about the feather of that world which Mokona was scarcely able to sense. _I wonder what interesting things we'll learn about in this world. _Fai thought cheerfully, tossing a small twig into the ravenous flames.

"Where...Where is he...?" He glanced up at the sound of Sakura's sleepy voice. She was no longer sleeping soundly. She was moving restlessly and mumbling incoherent words. Concerned, he crept to her side. She continued to move restlessly and mumble until the dream seemed to reach a climax and she screamed herself awake. She continued to scream and cry. Fai grabbed her shoulders and shifted slightly so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Sakura? Sakura, stop! You're safe, calm down!" His voice was gentle, but urgent. He held her face between his hands. She finally quieted down and looked at the wizard with tearful green eyes.

"Oh, Fai." she sobbed. He pulled her to his chest comfortingly.

"It's alright Sakura. What was it that scared you?" he asked. "If you don't mind telling me."

She pulled away to look at him. "I had a dream that I was back in Clow Country and I was completely alone. I ran through the empty streets. I was desperately trying to find someone. I couldn't remember who I was looking for, but I knew that if I found them, everything would be alright. I kept running and when I didn't find them, I started to panic. The streets seemed to stretch on forever and I was so scared, scared to be alone." Fresh tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over at the memory.

Smiling kindly, Fai brushed them away with the tips of his fingers. "Don't worry Sakura. That nightmare will never come true. Syaoran, Kuro-poo, and I will always be here for you, so you don't have to be afraid." Sakura smiled at his comforting words.

"Thanks Fai. That makes me feel better."

He nodded, then his face turned serious for a moment. "Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep? You need your rest."

Sakura thought for a moment, then shuddered, shaking her head. "I don't think I can. I'm afraid I'll have that dream again."

"Well, then there's only one thing to do. You trust me, right Sakura?" She nodded without hesitation. "Then close your eyes and relax. I'm going to do something that'll help you to sleep without nightmares." With those words, he pulled her into his arms, cradling her. She was startled at first, but closed her eyes and tried to breath evenly. Then the wizard began to whistle. It was a soft, soothing tune. Just the sound of it made her feel drowsy, but this was no ordinary tune. The sound was laced with magic that the wizard had once sworn never to use. It came out of his mouth in soft pink ribbons that wound their way around the princess' body and melted into her skin. She was soon in a deep, dreamless sleep. He smiled at her. "May the first person you see when you open your eyes be the one you love the most." With the spell complete, Fai layed her gently onto her pillow and pulled the blanket up, tucking it around her shoulders. He then moved back to his spot by the fire.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura opened her heavy eyelids and saw Syaoran's face hovering above her. He smiled and she smiled back. Her dream, and everything that had happened after it was completely forgotten. "Good morning Princess." said Syaoran as she sat up.

"Good morning Syaoran!" she replied cheerfully. Fai watched them with knowing blue eyes.

"One day." he said to himself, "I hope you realize how much that boy means to you."

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review. :) I really want to know what people think of this._


End file.
